You Imbecile
by dibs4ever
Summary: Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin and Batgirl receive a surprise guest from the future one day at the mountain, who may be more then they can handle Set during team year 2 so Robin and Batgirl are 15 and Kid Flash and Artemis are 17.
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a 2 shot please leave a review and tell me what you think, if you enjoy be sure to check out my other Young Justice stories and make sure to review! They make me smile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, Young Justice, DC of any of their characters mentioned below.**

Dick and Barbara were in the middle of a sparring match in the Batcave, when the Batcomputer lit up Dick turned his focus to the computer, earning him a kick in the gut from Barbara, he groaned when he opened his eyes he saw Barbara standing over him grinning "What was it that you always tell me about never losing my focus" she reached out a hand Dick smiled and took it.

After he was up he made his way to the Batcomputer and answered the incoming call. Wally's face popped up as Barbara walked up next to him. "Rob, BG, you gotta come to the cave ASAP" he whispered in a panicked tone he appeared to be hiding behind the counter.

"Is something wrong?" Barbara asked concerned.

They heard a crash in the background followed by Artemis screaming she flipped over the counter and appeared next to Wally. "Can you two get here fast, it's just Wally and I here, I think you two are probably the only ones that can handle the situation anyways" she whispered

They heard an unfamiliar voice in the background "Where are you imbecile, you WILL give me the information that I require" the voice sounded cold like Batman's but also as if it were coming from a child.

"We'll be there in five minutes" Dick said closing out of the call. He turned to Barbara "Grab your glasses, well take our bikes" he ordered as he slipped his glasses on,

She did the same but shook her head, "My bike got damaged last night when we fought Two face remember." She asked

Dick nodded "Fine just ride with me" he grinned leading the way to his motorcycle he straddled the bikes seat and turned to look at her "Come on Babs you know I don't bite, at least not that hard" he sent her a wink she laughed lightly and shoved him as she moved to sit behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off toward the nearest Zeta tube which was about a mile away.

They walked into the cave to hear silence, what had happened in the last five minutes since they had talked to Wally and Artemis? They went into the mission room to find both Artemis and Wally tied up quickly they moved to their friends sides "Wally, Artemis what happened?" Barbara questioned as she began to untie Artemis

Dick nodded " Yeah and why didn't you just vibrate through the ropes, it not like you still get nosebleeds when you do it" Dick said as he kneeled down next to Kid Flash

Wally shook his head " I tried, I can't it's like he knew our abilities" Wally looked panicked.

Artemis eyes widened "Guys look out!" they both quickly got into a fighting stance coming face to face with a boy who couldn't be older than 11 or 12 staring back at them dressed in a Robin suit.

"Who is that?" Dick asked confused, he looked at the other boy who was wearing what he thought to be his costume only.

"I have no clue dude, Artemis and I were just hanging out when all of a sudden he showed up demanding we give him information about our time period" Wally explained

The unfamiliar Robin shook his head "You two were not as you called it hanging out, you were sucking each others faces, I will never understand the joy the four of you get from those activities" the younger Robin began pacing the floor and shaking his head as if he were an adult

"Four of us?" Barbara asked raising an eyebrow

The strange Robin nodded " Ah yes, since you all refuse to give me the information I desire perhaps I'll be able to figure it out on my own, tell me Gordon do you and Grayson participate in procreation?" he asked casually

Both Dick and Barbara turned beat red "Pro….procreation?" Dick coughed out

The odd Robin sighed "Yes Grayson, please do not act as if you do not know what I am talking about" he shook his head

Wally couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

'First of all NO we do not …..… do _that_ we are just friends…and second how do you know our identities?" Barbara questioned raising an eyebrow at the strange kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second half, I really hope everyone enjoyed this short little story, a lot of people don't really like Damian and I like him I find his personality funny. Please leave a review telling me what you think and check out my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below.**

Batgirl stared down the freakishly intimidating boy waiting for an answer "I know all 4 of your identities, I also know that Crock and West already know your identities at this time " he stated

Batgirl looked over at Robin then back over to the scary boy she rose an eyebrow "And you know this how?"

The scary Robin shook his head "Tsk tsk Gordon you really think I didn't notice that..." quickly he jumped back raising his hand and catching the Baterang that Robin had threw at him after trying to sneak up behind him "You two really have have always had that silent communication skill haven't you?"

Suddenly Wally spoke up "Are we just going to ignore the fact that he implied that wherever he is from, you two _sleep_ together" Wally nodded toward Dick and Barbara

Dick turned red "We don't!" He said quickly

Barbara nodded "Yeah we definitely don't, I'm not sure where you are getting your information kid" she tried to explain

Robin took a step forward toward the unfamiliar Robin "Kid, if you know all this about us the least you can do is tell us who you are and why you're wearing _my_ suit"

He shook his head "Grayson, this is _my_ Robin suit, where I'm from I am Robin" he stated

Artemis cocked her head to the side "Wait your telling me, that where you're from Dick isn't Robin anymore" she asked concern in her voice. She and Wally were still uncomfortably tied up, but Dick and Barbara were pretty busy making sure that this crazy child didn't do anything

Dick and Barbara were exchanging glances mentally communicating the other Robin took notice of this and let out a loud groan "Please tell me you two are not thinking that I am Todd!" He sounded very angry at the assumption both of them nodded "Just for that when I get back, I am kicking both of yours, Todd's and Drakes asses"

Wally cut into the conversation "Can I ask who Todd is?" He asked curiously realizing that his friends knew who the kid was talking about

Barbara rolled her eyes "You weren't supposed to find out like this but Jason Todd who has been training with us, is going to be the new Robin, he starts in a month"

Artemis sat up straighter "Wait, Dick if you're not Robin then who are you going to be"

Robin looked at both Wally and Artemis who looked worried "Don't worry, I'm still a crime fighter but with a new name I'm going to be..." he was cut off by the other Robin

"Nightwing" he said in monotone voice

Dick looked at him for a moment then shook his head "That's it I'm calling Batman " he pulled out his communicator but it was thrown out of his hand when a Baterang hit it

Dick turned around to look at the other Robin "You cannot do that" he grumbled

Dick bent down to pick up the the fallen communicator "You can't tell me what to do kid" he chuckled lightly he was cut off when he was suddenly unsuspectingly tackled to the ground but the terrorizing child

Both Robins where now fighting back and forth Baterangs, Smoke bombs and various other weapons, being thrown back and forth. Wally and Artemis sat there unable to help, all they could do was watch. Batgirl stepped into the rumble trying to help her friend, 20 minutes later both Dick and Barbara were tied up, cuts and bruises along their body, the fabric of their clothing torn in various places, but no serious injuries

The future Robin moved and picked up the communicator setting it on the counter far away from the teens "I can't have you two alerting father of my presence " he stated

Dicks eyes practically popped out of his head "Who are you!" he demanded to know

The boy moved jumping up and sitting in the large chair in front of the computer "Fine, I guess since I know so much about you all, I'll tell you a little about me, I'm the 4th Robin and the reason I'm here is because of these 2" he pointed to Barbara and Dick.

"Us" Barbara asked confused

Robin nodded "You both were driving me to insanity, with father and Alfred away, your romance level has been amplified, I swear Grayson you are one of the most hormonal people I've met and Gordon isn't far behind"

Dick and Barbara turned red "For the last time kid you have us confused with someone else, we are just friends" Barbara practically yelled annoyance in her voice

Wally stifled a laugh "Just friends my ass, are we forgetting 7 minutes in heaven at Grayson's birthday party" he grinned

Dick shook his head "That was my 14th birthday 2 years ago Wally" he gritted his teeth slightly annoyed

Artemis smiled "Oh yeah? How about 2 months ago when I walked in on you two sucking face!" Artemis grinned

Barbara snapped her head toward her "We got caught in a moment, and seriously right now is not the time to..." she stopped talking when there was a bright light that appeared the 4 teens squinted their eyes and the light soon faded a tall muscular man with jet black hair, a black and white mask and a black and blue suit stood in place of where the light had been, recognizing the suit Dick and Barbara exchanged glances

"Damien thank goodness I found you " he quickly pulled the boy into a hug, the boy stiffened not hugging him back, the man released him and looked at him "Now what the hell were you thinking" he smacked him upside the head "Just because Bruce leaves me in charge for a week does not mean you can just run away by using the Justice leagues time machine"

The boy didn't answer instead he stared at him a blank expression on his face showing that the man's anger toward him had no effect

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you please explain to us what is going on" Barbara being the braver one spoke up

The man turned to look at them taking in the scene "Oh Damien what did you do!" He groaned glaring at the boy

"They wanted to call father, it would ruin the time line" the boy pointed out

Wally rose an eyebrow "If I can just say something, because I don't know who you are but I feel a lot safer with you here" Wally nodded his head toward the blue suited man he nodded back signaling for him to continue "Explain to me how Bruce finding out this is his kid would ruin the timeline, but he could tell the bat brats over here that they're going to practice procreation in the future and it won't ruin the timeline" he said

Damian turned to Wally and growled fear spread on Wally's face but the man held him back "You what!" He shouted clearly aggravated

Damian shrugged "I was trying to figure out what year I traveled to seemed like a good question to gather information" he stated

The man turned to him clearly panicked "I swear Damian Wayne if we get back to our time and Babs isn't at that manor I will break the number one bat rule and kill you with my own two hands " he gritted through his teeth, the same way Dick had to Wally only a few minutes before Barbara noticed this similarly and instantly figured out who the man standing in front of them was

"Are you me?" Dick spoke up the man turned and looked at the teens

"Yeah, I'm assuming you either have the suit design right now or my big mouthed little brother told you" the man rolled his eyes

"A little bit of both" Artemis nodded

Nightwing stepped down and toward them "Come on Dami, the least you can do is help free them, before I drag your butt home" he walked toward Barbara and began untying her first Damian sighed and walked to Artemis helping free her from her ropes

After everyone was untied Nightwing and Damian stood next to each other the other 4 others stood in front of them "Listen guys whatever future events he may have let slip please do not let it affect any of the actions or decisions you make, and please whatever you do don't tell anyone what you happened, if you do it could mess up our timeline" Nightwing pleaded they all nodded

"Don't worry ...Nightwing we won't say anything" Dick spoke for everyone

Nightwing pointed to him and smiled "See little D I told you I was the coolest Robin" he grinned Damian rolled his eyes "Well we better get going, hopefully everything is just as we left it" Nightwing opened up his wrist computer and typed in some codes "See you in the future" Nightwing waved before the large flash appeared when it faded Nightwing and Damian were gone

"Well that was an eventful afternoon" Wally was the first to speak

Artemis nodded "Yeah I think I'm just going to go watch some TV until I'm due in Star City" she walked off toward the living room

Wally nodded "That sounds good to me too" he followed behind his girlfriend

Dick turned to Barbara a smug smile on his face "What?" She asked cocking an eye brow

"I saw you checking out Nightwing, I develop pretty well don't I Babs" he winked at her

Barbara groaned and gave him a light shove "Don't flatter yourself Boy Blunder, you heard what Nightwing also said, you do one thing different and you could turn out looking like two face and who knows I could be dating someone like Roy" she gave him a teasing smirk before skipping off toward the living room to join Artemis and Wally leaving Dick stunned with the realization that she could be right.


End file.
